


Again

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's entirely unexpected when it happens, but not unwanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

It happens in the showers after a Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Gryffindor won, of course - with you on the team again (and it feels so good to be back), they didn't stand a chance.

You think everyone else has left whilst you're in the shower - the noise diminishes to silence against the rush of hot water and the slap of it against your skin, flushing you red where it hits.

Eventually you decide you'd better get to the Great Hall, and when you leave the shower, he's waiting for you.

For a second you think he's Malfoy, and you grab your towel in some sort of assumed modesty. He's fully dressed, and raises his eyebrows at you. Now it's your face that goes red.

"What?" you snap at him. It's not Malfoy, but it's Zacharias, which is almost as bad. He shrugs, and you don't like the way he's watching you, his eyes on your skin that makes you want to slap the place where he's looking.

"I wanted to congratulate you," he says, and you can't tell whether or not he's telling the truth.

"Thanks," you say, and walk over to your clothes to dress. You can't shake the feeling that he's watching you though, and when you've got your trousers on, you turn to bite at him.

"Don't you have a feast to get to?" you say. He shrugs again, in that infuriating way of his. It's a more reckless shrug this time, like he's about to do something that could get him in trouble.

"I can wait," he says, his voice slick as a Quidditch player after a game, and you begin to feel nervous. He's still watching you, your skin, not your eyes, and you turn away sharply to pull your robes on against still wet skin. You wince at that, and glance again at Zacharias. He looks immobile as ever, but when you storm out, he's right behind you. At last you cannot stand it.

"_Smith_," you say, "what do you want?"

"Turn around," he says, and you do so with a vexed impatience.

His response is to slam into you, his lips on yours and his tongue against yours and your eyes are open in shock, but his are closed, and it feels good.

Suddenly you wonder why it never worked between you and Cho.

When he draws away - too soon, your body tells you, against your minds will - he smiles, a proper smile, and not one of those smirks that reminds you of Malfoy.

"That's all," he says, before he walks ahead of you up to the castle. Now it is you standing immobile, dumbly, and you can't help wondering: what just happened, and will it happen again.

You can only wish.


End file.
